falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Thomas Reinhardt
Thomas Reinhardt was the CEO of ArcJet Systems in 2077.ArcJet Systems terminal entries Background In February 2075, Thomas Reinhardt began working to secure contracts from the United States Space Administration for their Mars Shot Project, believing the contract would "put ArcJet on the map." In the hopes that he would succeed, he ordered his team to begin working on the XMB booster engine before actually guaranteeing it would pay off. In August, his gamble paid off when the USSA approved the contract, with Reinhardt promising to be complete by July 2077.Mars Shot Project Notes 08-2075 "After six months the United States Space Administration finally approved ArcJet as the contractor for the Mars Shot Project's propulsion and communications systems. Having my team start working on the XMB Booster before we secured the contract was a gamble, but it looks like it's going to pay off big. We have a lot of details to hash out with the agency, and we have a lot of work ahead of us, but I think this contract will finally put ArcJet on the map." In September, he hired military contractor Dr. Rory McClellan to head the XMB booster team.Mars Shot Project Notes 09-2075 "I was fortunate to be able to add Dr. Rory McClellan to the XMB Booster team today. There are few people who can match Dr. McClellan's aptitude with nuclear propulsion systems, so this truly was a coup. It cost the company a heck of a lot of money to hire him away from his military contracting job, but I'm sure it will be well worth every dollar." Reinhardt also ordered higher security for the facility, including a more secure terminal for himself and automated security turrets in the office hallways.ArcNet Mail - Turrets "I want you to double the coverage twenty-four hours a day, and install automated countermeasures inside the facility. I'd also like you to hire a consultant to figure out a better security password system for our terminals." In March 2076, Reinhardt began to panic as he was informed the XMB booster engine was one month behind schedule due to being over the USSA's strict weight allowance.Mars Shot Project Notes 03-2076 "Dr. McClellan's informed me that we have a problem with the XMB Booster. The USSA is demanding that the engine can't exceed their strict weight allowance, but thanks to the uranium refinement subsystem, we're a few hundred tons over. We're now one month behind schedule, and I'm frankly starting to panic." In July, the USSA began its public relations campaign for the Mars Shot Project, with Reinhardt attending fifteen interviews, during which he had to lie about how well the XMB booster was doing.Mars Shot Project Notes 07-2076 " The USSA has started their public relations campaign for the Mars Shot Project and ArcJet Systems is finding itself caught right in the middle. In the last week, I think I've fielded fifteen separate interviews with everyone asking the same questions over and over again. They all want to know when we're delivering the XMB Booster so they can take their pretty pictures of the USSA test firing it for the first time. And all I can do is keep smiling and lying through my teeth that the XMB will be delivered when it's ready." In November, Dr. McClellan solved the weight issue, to Reinhardt's happiness, and Reinhardt began scheduling public photoshoots for February 2077.Mars Shot Project Notes 11-2076 "I can't believe it, but Dr. McClellan's team finally solved the XMB's weight problem." A few hours before the photoshoot, a photographer snuck into the facility and was accidentally incinerated during a test fire of the XMB booster. Fearing that public knowledge of this incident would result in ArcJet's closing, Reinhardt ordered security chief Sam Brent to dispose of the ashes and destroy the security video of the incident.ArcNet Mail - Engine Core Accident "Sam, what the Hell is going on down there? How did a member of the press get all the way past security, through the entire research facility and into the Engine Core without tripping our alarms or turrets? We have a real mess on our hands, and it's going to be your job to clean it up." However, in October Dr. McClellan discovered what happened and confronted Reinhardt, which Reinhardt responded by threatening to kill Dr. McClellan and his family. With the Great War happening shortly afterward, Reinhardt's fate is ultimately unknown. Appearances Thomas Reinhardt is mentioned only in Fallout 4. References Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:ArcJet Systems characters ru:Томас Рейнхарт